Mi persona preferida
by nodame12
Summary: Justo le mete la idea a Muriel de que Coraje debe terminar sus estudios, por desgrasia logra convenserla, lo que significa que la pequeña pelirrosada no podra evadir sus estudios. Pero bueno, ¿Que tan malo podria ser?... (Advertensia: Continuacion de "Estar contigo").
1. Las clases comienzan

El verano estaba a punto de terminar, la caída del sol, las aves, el cambio de vestimenta, todo eso y más hacían evidente la llegada de otra estación. Las hojas de los arboles comenzaban a marchitarse y el otoño tocaba cada puerta de esta ciudad, la nueva ciudad, el nuevo hogar de Coraje.

Luego de lo acontecido en el Museo cuando ella llego a esa ciudad, todo fue remplazado por la tranquilizadora monotonía de la vida cotidiana. Todos los días eran iguales, levantarse, retirar el carrito, vender algunas flores y luego de dejar el carrito volver a la acogedora casa que ella y Muriel compartían. Había tanta perfección en ese lugar que Coraje a menudo se levantaba temerosa de darse cuenta que era un sueño y nada más.

Cada mañana desayunaba con su nueva tutora, el verla hacia que su corazón se inflara de profunda alegría, Muriel no solo estaba viva, sino que estaba con ella, todo era tan perfecto. Pero la perfección nunca dura por mucho tiempo, más en las simples vidas cotidianas de la gente.

-¿Escuela?-Pregunto Coraje confundida- Pe-Pero si yo ya sé cosas, ¿Por qué debería ir a la escuela?...-.

-Es lo correcto, niña… No podrás vivir vendiendo flores el resto de tu vida-Dijo Justo tomando de su vaso-.

-¿Qué tiene de malo el carrito de flores?-Dijo Coraje un poco molesta, que Justo viniera a pinchar su globo no era nada nuevo-.

-Ya sabes que nada pero eso no te dará de comer… Debes graduarte de segundaria por lo menos-Dijo Justo llevándose un bocado de la rica comida de Muriel-.

-Muriel llego a la mesa con una fuente de ensalada- Yo creo que es una grandiosa idea- Ella le sirvió a ambos un poco y luego se sirvió a ella-… Creo que sería bueno que tuvieras amigos de tu edad y tener hecho los estudios te permitirá crecer en lo laboral-.

-Coraje la miro sorprendida, luego suspiro, si Muriel apoyaba la idea ir en contra de ella estaba destinado al fracaso. Coraje adoraba hacerla feliz y eso no cambiaría por mas universos alternos que visitara-…. De acuerdo…-Luego forzó una sonrisa- ¿Que tan malo puede ser?-.

* * *

Y no fue malo, fue pésimo. Allí estaba ella en la escuela más cercana, vistiendo un uniforme de segunda mano, miro su falda para luego levantar la mirada hacia el edificio. Comenzaba a pensar que llegar en una patrulla no era la mejor entrada y más si estaba sentada en la parte de atrás, pero Justo no la dejaba sentarse adelante, sobre todo porque se divertía de cómo la gente la miraba al bajar.

-No te preocupes, Coraje. Ya verás cómo te divertirás-Dijo Muriel besándola en la frente- Nos vemos a la noche-La saldo y Justo arranco la patrulla, gritando un saludo medio tosco-.

-Coraje dio unos pasos dentro del patio delantero de la escuela y suspiro- Lo que hago por amor…-.

* * *

Durante las clases todo fue bastante tranquilo, hablo con muchas chicas y chicos, pero todos parecían aburrirse con ella debido a que no estaba en lo que ellos denominaron "la onda". Asique salió a caminar sola por los pasillo durante el recreo, así conocía un poco el lugar, además de ubicar las salidas de emergencias.

Así fue como se encontró con un chico un tanto decaído que leía un libro en el patio, ella le vio cara conocida, por eso no pudo resistirse a hablarle.

-Hola…-Lo saludo tímidamente, sentándose junto a él en el banco-.

-El extraño levanto la mira dubitativa y le sonrió- Hola…-La saludo para luego volver al libro-.

-Soy Coraje, ¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto ella, temiendo que la conversación no pasara de eso-.

-el cerro el libro y le sonrió- Yo soy Scarecrow, pero todos me dicen, Scare…-Dijo él- A tus padres deben gustarle mucho las ironías-.

-Coraje sopeso el nombre por unos momentos, entonces observo sus ojos celeste y su cabello rojizo, cubierto por un viejo sombrero, pero entonces se percató de que le había dicho algo- ¿eh?... ¿Por qué lo dices?-Dijo forzando una sonrisa-.

-Es que pareces tener ojos de alguien muy asustadizo… sin contar que desde que te sentaste que el banco no para de temblar- Rio Scare señalando las piernas temblorosas de ella-.

-Coraje se ruborizo mientras agarraba sus rodillas, tratando de parar el temblequeo- ah, jeje… Lo siento…Cambiando de tema ¿Scarecrow no significa espantapájaros?...-.

-Así es… ¿Aterrador, verdad?... Waaaa-Grito de golpe para luego reír divertido-.

-Ella se sobresaltó y soltó sus rodillas que aun temblaban, tambaleando el banco- ¿Estas en la clase 1E?...-.

-Sí, no me viste porque estaba al frente de todo, que mal llegar en el último…-Dijo él apenado- Pero bueno…- En eso sonó la campana, por lo que ambos se levantaron- Vamos, Coraje-.

-Disculpa, por no dejarte seguir leyendo-Dijo ella apenada-.

-No debes disculparte, puedo seguirlo en casa-Rio él. Ambos llegaron al aula pero nadie estaba sentado en su silla, en cambio estaban riendo y conversando entre ellos. Scare se acercó a un grupo- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vino el profesor?-.

-Una chica se giró y los miro sorprendida- Ah, no… Parece que aún no consiguen profe para ciencias… Mejor, así no hay clases- Rio junto con su grupo-.

-Jaja, concuerdo-Rio Scare para luego volver hasta donde estaba Coraje y contarle lo ocurrido-.

-Ya veo… ¿Que hacemos entonces?- Pregunto ella pensativa-.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a la biblioteca?...-Sugirió Scare que ya estaba saliendo del aula-.

-Claro-Dijo Coraje saliendo tras él. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa- Esto debe ser una broma…-.

-Mejor no te le acerques demasiado, por suerte vos no tienes pelo largo-Dijo Scare saludando al rubio que los observaba-.

-Fred se acercó a Coraje con curiosidad, por suerte su escritorio estaba en medio de ellos- Oh, una broma, adoro las bromas… -Ambos chicos dieron un paso hacia atrás, al notarlo el bibliotecario solo rio- Oh, chicos traviesos, ¿que vendrá a hacer una pareja a un lugar tan solitario como este? jeje…-.

-Scare ignoro el rubor de las mejillas de Coraje y levanto su libro- Venimos a leer un poco-.

-Oh, pero claro, siéntense donde gusten, chicos… Y tomen cualquier libro que les llame la atención con toda libertad…-Fred rio mientras agregaba- Pero no sean traviesos cuando no los esté mirando, eh, jeje…-.

* * *

Luego de superados los escalofríos producidos por el encuentro con ese espeluznante hombre, la biblioteca era un lugar bastante acogedor. Coraje tomo un libro que trataba sobre animales, comenzando a leer cada una de las paginas, el libro no era demasiado largo por lo que pronto llego a la parte que le dio más nostalgia, un tierno cachorro la miraba desde las páginas. No era que extrañara ser un perro más de lo que deseaba estar con Muriel, pero aun no dejaba de reconocerse ella misma como uno de esos tierno animalitos hogareños, todo era muy simple.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Pregunto Scare que ojeo la hoja que ella no dejaba de mirar- ¿Tienes una mascota?-.

-¿¡Eh?!… oh, no, jeje… Solo pensaba lo lindo que era este cachorrito, ¿no crees?, jeje…-Rio nerviosa, el chico la miro confundido, pero luego de sonreírle volvió a su lectura. Coraje solo giro la página, deseando que su mente se vaciara de ese sentimiento entrañable. Pero al dar vuelta la página solo logro que este fuera remplazado por uno mucho más extraño que hasta logro revolverle el estómago- ¡Rayos!...-Grito cerrando el libro de golpe, lo que menos le faltaba ahora era ver un felino que le recordara a él-.

-Scare se sobresaltó, cerrando su libro en el camino- ¡¿Pero qué ocurre?!-.

-Eh… Bueno, la verdad… Es que…-En eso sonó la campana, anunciando el final de las clases, ella solo señalo un lugar cualquiera del techo, como si allí estuviera la fuente del ruido y sonrió a su compañero- Sera mejor que vayamos por nuestras cosa, jeje…-.

-Cla-Claro…-Dijo el chico un tanto sorprendido, al pasar por el mostrador levanto el libro en alto- Fred, ¿me renuevas el préstamo hasta este viernes?-.

-Claro, amiguito, pero asegúrate de cumplir… o tendré que ser travieso, jeje- Ambos chico apuraron el paso ante el escalofrió que recorría sus nucas. Fred solo sonrió mas- Oh, Cabellera rosada, siéntete libre de volver cuando desees…-.

-Eh… Claro… Este, jeje…-Coraje no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita nerviosa-… ¿Por qué lo pusieron de bibliotecario?-.

-En realidad él era el profesor de ciencias… Pero dicen que cuando él estaba todas las ratas del laboratorio aparecías rasuradas, a nadie le importo realmente, hasta que un día lo descubrieron rasurando al profesor de deportes mientras, luego de que lo había dormido con una droga que había puesto en su café… Recién entonces lo mandaron son un psicólogo quien lo diagnostico como una extraña sociópata o algo así…- Scare solo levanto los hombros, como si señalara lo obvio- Como no podían despedirlo ya que él podría hacerles juicio lo mandaron a la biblioteca… pero hay que admitir que desde que Fred se hace cargo de la biblioteca no falta ningún libro… Ya te imaginaras porque…-.

-Porque es aterrador y espeluznante-Señalo ella mientras agarraba su mochila-.

-Que comes que adivinas- Rio Scare, levantando sus cosas-.

* * *

-… Bueno, yo debo ir por acá…-Dijo señalando hacia la izquierda-.

- Yo tengo que ir un par de cuadras por ahí, luego doblo, vamos juntos- Dijo Scare, sonriéndole-.

-Seguro- Coraje le sonrió animada por no tienes que caminar mucho sola-.

* * *

-Ling ya te dije que no me interesa hacer esto-Dijo un pelirrojo recostado en el asiento del copiloto de un auto, que a su parecer era demasiado llamativo -.

-Vamos, Katz, sabes que no te lo pediría si no fuera urgente. Solo serán unos meses hasta que encontramos un profesor…-Rogo un joven de rasgos orientales- Mi padre no deja de molestarme con que sea yo y… bueno…-.

-JA! Sabía que había un truco en todo esto-Dijo Katz irritado, entonces cruzo los brazos mientras miraba por la ventana- Maldita rata, regrésame a mi casa, tengo planillas que firmar…-.

-Pero Katz sabes que no tolero a los niños. Me sacan de quicio. Gritos por acá y por allá, nadie te hace caso-El peli negro golpeo su palma con su puño- Ambos estamos al tanto de que acabare matando a alguien…-.

-Katz no le prestaba ninguna atención, su mirada se clavó en una cabellera rosa, en un uniforme de marinerita de color azul, sonreía a un chico desconocido con demasiada familiaridad- ¿Quién es ese crio?...-.

-¿Dijiste algo?-Pregunto Ling que hasta ese momento había estado gritando incoherencias-.

-Lo hare-Dijo Katz- Tomare el puesto y así tu padre dejara de presionarte por un tiempo para que busques un empleo decente…-.

-Ling le golpeo el hombro esbozando una sonrisa victoriosa- Gracias, amigo mío, por eso te adoro…-.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso-Dijo el pelirrojo mirándolo con frialdad- Me deberás una muy grande, los quiero en billetes de 20 sin marcar- Salió del auto agarrando una hoja que el peli negro le tendió, en ella estaban todos sus datos-… ¿Entendido?-.

-Claro que sí, muñeco- Rio Ling, parecía complacido de seguir en su mundo de lujos sin preocupaciones aparentes-… Cuenta con ellos… goodbye-Grito acelerando su convertible rojo a fondo, dejando a Katz allí parado-.

-Bueno, mejor entrego esto rápido-Dijo vencido. Una vez fuera del edificio su rostro no había cambiado en nada, llamo a alguien por su celular- Venme a buscar, es la escuela central, si… apresúrate, estoy cansado…-Luego de cortar suspiro- Las entrevistas de trabajo son demasiado molestas… pero bueno…-La imagen de Coraje surco su mente, haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro- Sera divertido volver a jugar con ella, jajaja….-.

* * *

**Capitulo 1 de esta pequeña continuacion, ahora**

**un poquito mas de romantisismo entre estos dos xD**

**A pedido de 241L0RM3RCUR1, gracias por tu apoyo**

**Saludos, sera hasta el proximo cap =3**

**Bye**


	2. Un profesor malvado

Coraje creí que ir a la escuela sería un asco pero una vez asumida como parte de la rutina, no era muy distinta su vida. Scare hacía que las seis horas se pasaran volando y en casa podía relajarse una vez terminada su tarea, ver tele o preparar la cena, Muriel estaba encantada.

Ya llevaba una semana y todo se había acomodado perfectamente, nada estaba fuera de lo normal y eso no hacía más que hacer que Coraje se sintiera muy cómoda.

-Escuche que hoy tendremos ciencias- Dijo Scare agarrando su cuaderno y su cartuchera-.

-Ah, por eso todos están saliendo… Espera…-Dijo ella mientras corría a su lugar para buscar sus cosas-.

-Vamos rápido o tendré que volver a sentarme al frente-Se quejó su amigo desde el umbral-.

-Jeje, lo siento…-Dijo ella corriendo para ponerse a su lado- El laboratorio queda al final del pasillo verdad, seria lindo conseguir lugar junto a una ventana-.

-Olvídalo, esos son los primeros que se llenan y…-Scare no pudo terminar la frase, ya que la mayor parte de las mesas estaban libres- Bueno… Esto es raro…-.

-Bueno, por lo menos hay lugar, ¿cierto?-Sonrió Coraje mientras caminaba hacia una mesa semi vacía, que estaba junto a la ventana-.

-¿Qué está pasando?-¨pregunto Scare a otros dos chicos que miraban hacia adelante con el entre cejo fruncido-.

-Es el nuevo profesor de ciencia, tiene encantadas a todas las chica-Dijo uno de ellos molesto, luego miro a Coraje- ¿No vas a ir a mirar?...¿Eres una chica, cierto?-.

-Que atento…-Dijo Coraje levantando una ceja. De pronto escucho una voz que hiso que se le pusiera la piel de gallina-.

-Damas, no todas pueden estar sentadas al frente, los de atrás no podrán ver nada- Dijo una voz masculina junto a la pizarra. Las chicas refunfuñaron decepcionadas para luego repartirse por las mesas-… Bien, abran sus libro en…- Katz miro a Coraje y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado cuando ella bajo la mirada rápidamente-.

-"¿Que hace acá? Esto debe ser una alucinación, eso! Debo estarme volviendo loca!"-coraje comenzó a escribir erráticamente, haciendo que los compañeros de su banco se miraran entre ellos-.

-¿Coraje… Estas bien?-Pregunto Scare tocando el hombro de su amiga, esta le sonrió con total naturalidad-.

-¿Por qué preguntas?...-Rio inocentemente Coraje-.

-Pues… Porque estas escribiendo "Esto no es verdad, es una locura" y "¿Qué hace acá?" Por toda la hoja…-El chico señalo la hoja de la peli rosada, quien al mirarla suspiro-.

- ¿Hay algo que no entienda, chicos?-Pregunto una voz sobre el hombre de ambos. Katz miro de cerca la hoja con aparente inocencia, luego negó con la cabeza- Estar jugando en clase no es bueno, señorita- Luego saco una libreta y escribió algo- La veré en detención después de clases-.

* * *

-Coraje observo la no al salir de la clase, todas las chicas la rodearon emocionadas- Que suerte tienes, podes pasar tiempo con el profe Katz-.

-Eso!... Qué envidia te tengo!-Rieron dos chicas más, todas actuaban como locas-.

-Jeje, es cierto… no…-Rio Coraje un poco agobiada por la multitud a su alrededor-.

-Bueno, chicas, es hora de volver al aula. ¿Me acompañas, Coraje?-Pregunto Scare tomándola de la mano para sacarla fuera del circulo-.

-Vieron eso, parece que su novio esta celoso, jeje-Rio una de las chicas, coreada por las demás-.

-Scare se ruborizo al instante pero las ignoro, Coraje no entendía muy bien todo esto. Lo único que sabía es que pasaría una hora con Katz a solas- ¿Porque tiene que ser él?-.

-¿Eh, dijiste algo?-Pregunto Scare deteniéndose una vez llegaron al aula- Siento que estas ocultando algo…-.

-¡Eh¡… Bueno…-Coraje iba a contarle sobre como conoció a Katz pero creyó que no era buena idea, asique solo sonrió ante su amigo- Es solo que temo explicarle esto a Muriel…-Dijo ella levantando en alto la hoja que le había dado el profesor-.

-Scare la miro unos segundo, luego suspiro y le revolvió el pelo- No te preocupes, no es como si te hubieran expulsado, estate tranquila…-La calmo con una sonrisa-.

-Coraje lo miro sorprendida, recién entonces le dijo-… Scare…-.

-Dime…-Dijo él, aun manteniendo la sonrisa-.

-Podrías… Este…-Coraje bajo la mirada y se ruborizo-… Devolverme mi mano…-.

-Claro…-Scare mantuvo su sonrisa hasta que analizo lo que ella le había pedido, fue cuando levanto su mano solo para observar que efectivamente esta estrechaba fuertemente la de su amiga. Sin previo aviso la soltó y levando las dos manos hacia arriba- Lo-Lo siento Mu-mucho!-Dijo alterado-.

-Coraje se sorprendió y luego comenzó a reír- jaja, que exagerado…-Luego entro al aula- Gracias por tu ayuda, Scare. Me haces sentir más tranquila- Pero cuando se giró el chico no estaba- ¿Eh?... Qué raro…-.

Scare se había girado, apoyado contra la pared junto a la puerta, tapaba la mitad de su rostro, el cual se había ruborizado al instante- Ella… Es solo una… Amiga…-Entonces recordó su sonrisa y el color en su rostro aumento-… Pero es… tan bonita…-.

Desde el final del pasillo una pequeña nube de humo, imperceptible a lo lejos, se esparció junto con el suspiro del pelirrojo, quien miraba la escena con él entre cejo fruncido. Luego de notar la expresión del chico su enfado se incrementó, mordió de tal manera que su cigarrillo se rompió, cayendo la mitad al suelo, la cual fue pisoteada hasta apagarse.

-Mocoso…-Dijo antes de girarse, su bata blanca de laboratorio voló al viento cuando el camino a paso firme por el pasillo-.

* * *

Coraje se paró frente al aula de detención, ahora que estaba allí debía admitir que su corazón se aceleraba, su mano se levantó y antes de que sus ganas de correr le ganaran abrió la puerta.

-Es de mala educación no tocar antes de entrar, señorita-Dijo Katz quien tenía ambos pies estirados sobre el escritorio mientras veía una revista de arañas-.

-Lo siento-Dijo ella cortante, girándose para cerrar la puerta-.

-Vuelve a entrar-Dijo Katz levantando la mirada de su lectura-.

-¿Es una broma, verdad?-Pregunto ella mirándolo sorprendida-.

- ¿Quién es la autoridad acá, señorita?-Pregunto con severidad, luego le ordeno con frialdad- Vuelve a entrar…-.

-Coraje le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, pero no paso de eso. A regaña dientes volvió a abrir la puerta, salió, dio dos golpecitos y volvió a entrar-… listo…-.

-Señorita, le hare una pregunta. ¿Usted entra a una habitación sin esperar que le den permiso y, en vez de saludar, dice "listo"?-Dijo Katz volviendo los ojos a su lectura y sin esperar respuesta agrego- Eso creí, hágalo de nuevo… Y asegúrese de corregir sus errores-.

Coraje lo miro con cara de poco amigos, pero igual hiso lo que se le ordeno, una y otra vez. Katz siempre hallaba un "Error" por lo que debía repetir toda la secuencia, hasta que ella se cansó y fue a sentarse a uno de los bancos del medio. Para poder estar lo suficientemente lejos de él.

-Katz la observo todo el camino para luego levantar una ceja- ¿Va a desobedecerme, alumna?-Pregunto él mientras cerraba su libro-.

-No tengo porque hacer eso-Contesto ella molesta, mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Esto no es una escuela de modales-.

-Katz se puso de pie al instante y escribió algo en el pizarrón, ejercicios de química, función de elementos- Alumna, pase al frente-.

-¿Eh, porque?...-Dijo Coraje, palideciendo al instante-.

-Acá no se enseñan modales, pero en mi hora se enseña ciencia. Pase al frente-Katz espero hasta que ella se parara y caminara hacia él para levantar en alto la tiza- Cualquier cosa me preguntas….-.

Coraje observo el conjunto de letras y numero sin lograr entender claramente lo que debía hacer, miro de reojo al pelirrojo, pensando que estaría leyendo. Pero en lugar de ella descansaba su cabeza en el dorso de su mano mirándola fijamente, cuando ella lo miro él le sonrió arrogantemente.

-¿Necesita ayuda, alumna mal educada?-Pregunto Katz con un dejo de burla en su voz-.

-Cla-Claro que no!-Dijo ella volviendo la mirada al pizarrón, pero luego de unos segundo solo logro que su rostro se sonrojara aún más- No puedo…-Dijo molesta- esto aún no lo vimos, no sé lo que tengo que hacer-.

-No te preocupes, yo te enseñare a hacerlo-Dijo Katz colocándose tras ella y tomando la tiza de sus manos. Entonces empezó a explicarle las cosa, Coraje podía sentir el cuerpo del pelirrojo rosar el suyo y eso solo lograba que se desconcentrar- Ahora hace la unión del agua, es la más fácil-.

- ¿Eh?... Yo…-Entonces busco la unión del agua y la identifico al instante, esta la que estaba más alta en el pizarrón. Ella empezó a copiarla más abajo pero no escribió dos letras que Katz ya la detuvo-.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Le pregunto altanero-.

-La transcribo para… ¡¿Qué HACES!?-Grito ella al sentir unas manos rodear su cintura y levantarla en el aire- Katz, para!-.

-Ahora llegas, ¿no?- Rio él, notando como la chica temblaba en sus manos- No te bajare hasta que resuelvas el ejercicio-.

Coraje miro a Katz suplicando que la dejara bajar, pero este solo le ordeno que terminara, asique ella extendió una mano temblorosa hacia el pizarrón, pero su mente no lograba centrarse. Dejo escapar un chillido de sorpresa cuando Katz se pegó más a ella y sus manos se movieron con suavidad por sus costillas, acariciándola.

-PA-PARA!-Grito ella, cerrando los ojos mientras le daba una patada al pelirrojo. Haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Ellos se giró y vio que estaba encima de el pelirrojo- Lo- Lo siento…-.

-Que chica más problemática- Dijo él tomándola por la nuca, bajando su rostro hasta que sus labios se tocaron-¿… Te tendré que enseñar todo?- Luego de besarla, sus labios bajaron hacia su cuello y allí dejaron una marca roja- Coraje… Sos tan linda cuando tiemblas…-Rio burlón, fue eso lo que saco del shock a la peli rosada, quien levanto en alto su palma-.

* * *

Princess no era una chica reconocida por su respeto hacia los demás y su compañerismo, más bien era conocido por su arrogancia, belleza y sus famosos caprichos. Y el capricho más reciente era el nuevo profesor de Ciencias.

-Oh, Profesor, ¿todavía acá?-Dijo hablando consigo misma- Es que vi luz y decidí entrar, perdí algo en el aula y vine a buscarlo, jaja… Bueno, la verdad que es tarde… ¿Podría acompañarme a casa?... Es cerca, ¿¡De verdad?! Es usted genial… Dis-Disculpe, no quería abrazarlo, que pena…-.

Pero la puerta detuvo su monologo, ya que le dio de lleno en la cara, derribándola hacia un costado. Ella apoyo una mano en la pared para poder mantener el equilibrio y se cubrió la nariz, la cual había comenzado a sangrar.

La verdad que eso era lo de menos, lo que llamo su atención fue la chica que salió corriendo, sus ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas y una mano que tapaba sus labios. Coraje ni siquiera la miro, solo quería salir de allí a toda velocidad, volver a su casa y no salir de su cama hasta que ese tipo se fuera de la escuela.

-Que chica…-Dijo Katz asomándose por la puerta, una marca roja adornaba su mejilla. Entonces miro a la chica a su lado- Toma, límpiate…-Le dijo lanzándole un pañuelo-.

-Ella lo miro sorprendida, entonces trato de agitar su cabello y mirarlo con una sonrisa, eso jamás fallaba- Gra-Gracias, profe…sor…-Pero él hombre solo encendió un cigarrillo y se giró-.

-Deberías volver a tu casa ya, ese auto gris te está esperando, ¿no?-Rio Katz mientras desaparecía por el pasillo-.

-Princess arrugo el pañuelo entre sus manos, al principio molesta, pero luego noto el rubor en su mejilla- Que… Que hombre más tonto, ya vera como cae a mis pie…-Luego se giró para mirar en la dirección que la peli rosada había desaparecido, recordó la marca que había visto en su cuello con molestia, pero entonces sonrió con arrogancia, agitando su melena sedosa y rubia- Como si ella pudiera ser competencia para mí, jaja… Ese katz se arrodillara ante mí, como todos los demás…-.

* * *

**Capitulo dos =3**

**Gracias a Haruko996 y a 241LORM3RCUR1 por apoyar**

**con sus reviews, fav y follow **

**Bueno, sera hasta el proximo capitulo**

**Bye Bye**


	3. No aceptes cosas de extraños

Coraje llego a su casa apurada y se tiro al sillón, le pareció oír unas isitas en la pesa de Muriel que decidió ignorar. Luego de suspirar y mirar el techo sin otra cosa en mente que ese beso se incorporó, no deseaba verlo más en su mente, asique opto por darse una larga y reconfortante ducha.

-Oh, Coraje…-Se sorprendió Muriel al abrir la puerta del baño justo cuando ella estaba envolviéndose en la toalla- Disculpa…¿Cómo te fue hoy?-.

-coraje noto el rubor en las mejillas de su tutora y comprendió que Justo estaba aún en su habitación, seguramente terminando de vestirse. La peli rosada solo forzó una sonrisa- Si, todo perfecto…-.

-Que bien, nosotros ya nos vamos a trabajar, asique cuídate y no le abras a nadie-Dijo la mujer acercándose para darle un beso-.

Cuando Coraje salió el departamento estaba vacío, ella se dejó caer en el sillón y encendió la televisión, tan pronto encontró una película simple y con mucha comedia la dejo, necesitaba reír un poco. Pero entonces el teléfono sonó y, a regaña dientes, tuvo que contestarlo.

-Hola-Dijo dubitativa-.

-Hola, Coraje, soy Scare, ¿Cómo te fue con el castigo?-Pregunto el chico preocupado-.

-Bien, no fue la gran cosa- Mintió ella, pero debió ser muy obvia. Cuando su compañero le contesto podría haber jurado vele la ceja levantada-.

-ya veo… Bueno, espero que no te tome de punto, es horrible tener que lidiar con un profesor molesto-Dijo él, luego guardo silencio, como si esperara poder escuchar otra reacción, Coraje se alegró de que él no pudiese ver su expresión de pánico ante esa idea-Pero que bien que saliste ilesa, ¿Nos vemos mañana?-.

-Claro, porque no iría-Rio Coraje, luego de que ambos se despidieran colgó- Dios, no sirvo para mentir-.

* * *

Al día siguiente y luego de una noche de pesadillas, ella fue a la escuela con la peor cara que pudo esbozar, eso no hiso más que complicarla con su amigo, quien parecía estar sospechando algo peculiar. Y Katz no parecía querer ponérselo fácil, aparecía en todas partes, sonriente cuando ella lo miraba, Coraje no hacía más que huirle, tanto a su miraditas burlonas como a cruzarse con él.

-Scare la observaba cuando ambos habían ido a la biblioteca- Estas muy rara-.

-¿De verdad? ¿Porque lo dices?…jeje-Rio Coraje, mirándolo por sobre su libro-.

-¿Cómo saberlo?... ¿Tal vez porque tienes tu libro al revés?-Rio una voz en la oreja de la peli rosada, quien dio un salto dejando caer el libro sobre la mesa- Oh, muchacha, lo siento…-Rio Fred, agarrando el libro y tendiéndoselo-… No era mi intensión ser travieso… ¿O si lo era? Jejeje-Rio cuando ella tomo el libro-.

-Ho-hola Fred-Lo saludo ella mientras lo miraba de lejos-.

-Hola, señorita coraje, es un gusto recibirla de vez en cuando- Entonces pareció notar algo y su sonrisa se ensancho- Emm, parece que al fin decidió ser traviesa… A Fred le cae bien la gente traviesa-Dicho esto se dirigió al mostrador, donde un alumno deseaba devolverle un libro antes de que él regresara, pero no lo logro-.

-¿A qué se habrá referido?-Se preguntó Scare, luego levanto los hombros- Oh, bueno, vamos a clases, ya está por empezar matemática-.

-Pero Coraje entendió al instante de que se trataba, él había mirado su cuello, lugar que ahora cubría con su mano. Al sentir la mano de su amigo ella se sobresaltó- Oh, perdona, iré al baño. Vos adelántate Scare-Dijo ya saliendo de la biblioteca-.

-¿Sera algo que dije?-Se preguntó él, confundido-.

-Qué pena… Parece que no fuiste tú el travieso, ¿no?-Dijo Fred negando con la cabezo, pero su sonrisa jamás desapareció- Y yo que creí que al fin habías evolucionado de niño a hombre… Pero te falta muchas travesuras todavía-Rio mientras tomaba el libro que le habían devuelto y lo llevaba a su respectiva estantería-.

-Scare siguió su camino insatisfecho con la situación- ¿Acaso soy el único que no entiende nada?-Dijo molesto-.

-Una voz se oyó junto a él, una masculina- Si hay algo que no entiendas puedes preguntarme muchacho- Rio Katz mientras sonreía-.

-Scare lo miro con el entre cejo fruncido- Gracias, profe-Dijo él para luego seguir caminando a su clase-.

* * *

-Esto no puede ser!-Grito Coraje aterrada- ¿Cómo no lo note antes?-Se preguntó a ella misma cuando noto la marca roja en su cuello- Que vergüenza…-Dijo tratando de pasarle agua, como si esta fuera a borrarse- ¿… Que hare?-.

-Eso es un chupo, ¿no?-Rio una voz a su espalda-.

-Coraje se giró para encontrarse con una chica de su edad, de cabello rubio y sonrisa encantadora. Tanto brillo pareció querer cegar a la peli rosada- ¿Quién sos?-.

-Oh, que torpe, me llamo princess. Y vos sos Coraje, ¿Cierto?- Pregunto ella -.

-Este si… ¿Qué dijiste que era esto?-Le pregunto Coraje, señalando su marca en el cuello-.

-Eso es un chupo, tonta. No me digas que no lo sabias-Rio Princess- Te la hiso un chico ¿Cierto?- La chica se acercó a ella, Coraje solo se apartó, para que no la arrinconara-.

-No sé de qué estás hablando-Rio Coraje, entonces la rubia le tendió un pañuelo- ¿eh…?-.

-Te lo prestare, sabes porque…-Le pregunto mientras Coraje tomaba el pañuelo- Para que tapes esa marquita…-Coraje se lo puso alrededor del cuello y se sintió incomoda, era como volver a llevar un collar. Princess le sonrió- No querrás que el profesor tenga problemas, ¿No?-.

-Gra-Gracias…-Dijo Coraje, sorprendida por sus palabras, luego se apresuró a salir del baño, no deseaba tener que explicarle a alguien sobre aquello-.

-Ey, espera!-Grito Princess para luego salir corriendo tras ella- ¿Eh… Donde esta?-Se preguntó mirando por el pasillo, no había ni rastro de la peli rosada- Bueno, no importa… La diversión comienza ahora-Rio victoriosa mientras caminaba a su salón-.

* * *

Coraje se sobresaltó al sentir como unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura y tapaban su boca, llevándola dentro de un aula en desuso. Trato de soltarse pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, recién fue libre cuando su captor la arrojó al suelo luego de que ella le mordiera la mano como acto reflejo.

-Mira que tienes fuerza, cachorrita-Rio Katz lamiendo la sangre que brotaba de su mano, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios cuando cayó sobre ella, inmovilizándola- No me gustas las perritas malas, realmente necesitas disciplina-.

-Ka- katz! Pa- Para o gritare!-Trato de amenazarlo ella, pero lo único que logro es que él acallara su voz con un beso, aprovechando para introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de ella- No…-Fue lo único que puso escapar de sus labios mientras él volvía a besarla-.

-Cada vez que hables introduciré mi lengua en tu boca- Rio Katz amenazante- Ahora porque no… ¿Qué es esto?...-Pregunto mientras le sacaba el pañuelo del cuello, al hacerlo vio la marca y sonrió con satisfacción- Oh, querías taparlo… ¿De verdad te da tanta vergüenza que alguien más lo vea?-.

-Bast…-Dijo ella, tratando de recuperar el pañuelo, pero fue silenciada por los labios del pelirrojo, otra vez-.

-No debes aceptar nada de nadie, ¿Entendido?... Solo de mi…-Dijo él, por primera vez su sonrisa había desaparecido y su voz se había vuelto amenazante- Sos mía después de todo…-Luego de decir eso le hiso dos marcas más en el cuello, además de remarcar la que ya estaba- y estas marcas lo demuestran-.

-Katz, debo… Volver…-Dijo ella, su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar, al igual que su voz, Coraje estaba segura que si esto continuaba lloraría-.

-Katz la observo unos segundos, luego le levanto la remera, haciendo que un débil quejido saliera de la boca de la aterrada joven. Luego de besarle el pecho y los senos, sobre la ropa interior, le bajo la ropa y la levanto del suelo- De acuerdo, no quiero retrasar a mi alumna favorita-Rio él- Pero antes…-Entonces saco un pañuelo negro de su bolsillo y lo ato alrededor del cuello de Coraje, tapando las marcas- Ahora tienes un collar, no lo olvides-rio él para soltarla, haciendo que Coraje saliera a toda prisa de ese lugar. Cuando la chica desapareció miro el pañuelo con frialdad- ¿Quién será la persona que puso el ojo en mis cosas?-Se preguntó apretando el pañuelo para luego seguir a Coraje-.

* * *

-¿Cómo que te lo robaron?-Pregunto la profesora de matemática preocupada- Bueno, solo era un pañuelo asique…-.

-¡¿Solo un pañuelo?! Era de mi madre, seda egipcia, ¿Tiene idea de lo costoso que es?-La reprendió Princess-.

-Pero de ahí a que te lo robaran en el baño-Dijo una chica, no muy convencida-.

-Había otra persona ahí…-Dijo Pensativa Princess- Era una chica de pelo rosa… Pero ella salió antes que yo…-.

-Scare levanto la oreja al escuchar la descripción de la chica- ¿Coraje? Ella no haría tal cosa-Dijo Él acercándose al círculo de compañeros-.

-No quiero acusarla a ella… Pero no había nadie más…-Dijo Princess con fingida preocupación-.

-… Además… Es raro que aún no viniera, ¿no?-Dijo otra chica, pensativa-.

-No tiremos acusaciones por tirar-Dijo la profesora tratando de calmar los ánimos-.

-Princess sonrió al ver llegar a Coraje al aula- Ah, es ella!-Dijo sorprendida- pe-Pero jamás creí que estuviera en esta aula, que horror-Dijo ella, aparentemente apenada-.

-Ella es una ladrona…-Dijo una chica, pronto se sumaron varios susurros más-.

-Coraje observo la escena completamente confundida- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?-.

-La profe junto con Scare se acercaron a ella, seguida por todo el alumnado- Escucha Coraje, no es que pensemos que seas vos pero… ¿Viste un pañuelo amarillo? Es que Princess lo perdió…-.

-Ella no lo perdió, se lo robaron en el baño-Sentencio una chica enojada-.

-¿Robaron?...-Dijo Coraje aún más confundida, busco con la mirada a Princess quien parecía sonreír con malicia-.

-No digas eso, ella puede haberlo encontrado y…-Dijo la profesora-.

-Es una ladrona… ¿Por qué, si no, la traerían en una patrulla todos los días?-Dijo otro compañero-.

-¿No sé? Sera porque sus madre es policía- Dijo molesto Scare, tratando de proteger a su amiga-.

-Ya basta, no pelemos compañeros-Dijo Princess acercándose a Coraje- Seguro que ella solo quiere devolvérmelo pero no se ani… ma…-Entonces vio horrorizada como el cuello de Coraje estaba cubierto por un pañuelo que no era el suyo- ¡¿Pero qué?!-Dijo sorprendida, entonces alguien toco la puerta-.

-Katz miro con autosuficiencia a todas la miradas que se enfocaron en él y luego en el pañuelo amarillo que de su mano colgaba- Disculpen la interrupción, parece que el juicio está muy animado. Pero de casualidad ¿Hay acá una tal Princess?-Giro el pañuelo el cual estaba bordado con ese nombre-.

-Eh.. y-yo soy…-Dijo la aludida, su rostro se había sonrojado al instante-.

-Bueno, señorita, el conserje encontró esto tirado bajo el lavado del baño. Asegúrese de tener más cuidado, parece caro-Rio el pelirrojo-.

-Gra-Gracias…-Dijo ella tomando el pañuelo, luego se le quedo mirando como si el pañuelo fuera a decirle como terminar con esto-.

-Ahora de seguir actuando, ¿No te parece que debes una disculpa?-Susurro Katz por lo bajo, para que solo ella lograra oírlo-.

-Princess lo fulmino con la mirada para luego girarse con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, corriendo a abrazar a Coraje- Lo siento tanto, te hice pasar tan mal rato por mi propia estupidez-.

-Coraje seguía sin entender nada, por lo que solo le sonrió- No pasa nada, Princess. Son cosas que pasan-.

-A-Así es, prometo compensártelo- Dijo Princess, sorprendida por como la otra chica no parecía darse cuenta de nada-.

* * *

Así fue como el asunto se arregló y todos volvieron a sus lugares, pero Scare noto algo muy peculiar en toda esa escena. De hecho, fue una secuencia. Coraje miro a Katz quien la miro para luego relamerse los labios con disimulo, la peli rosada se sonrojo girándose para ir a su asiento, entonces se percató de que Princess la miraba con el entre cejo fruncido, para luego ver la espalda del profesor, quien se disponía a salir del aula, el rubor adorno sus mejillas al instante.

Entonces Scare fue a sentarse y noto que esto no había sido un accidente aislado, miro a su amiga que al notar su mirada le sonrió. Eso lo decidió todo él también se sumaría a ese peculiar triangulo y no permitiría que nadie lastimara a su amiga.

Todos tenían una persona preferida, para él era Coraje.

* * *

**Capitulo 3 ! Wiiii!**

**=)**

**En fin, por fin se me ocurrio como seguirlo.**

**Gracias a dos personitas maravillosas que siempre se **

**dan una vueltita, se agradece **

**Sera hasta el proximo cap.**


	4. Las citas son para divertirse!

-Coraje, tengamos una cita-Dijo Scare tomándola del brazo para detenerla-.

-¿Eh… Bueno… es…?-Dijo Coraje sorprendida y confundida-.

-Excelente-Dijo animado Scare, sin darle tiempo a que termine de hablar- Nos vemos mañana en el centro, junto al museo… ¿Sabes dónde es?-.

-Cla-Claro que sé-Dijo ella forzando una sonrisa- ¿A qué hora?-.

-A las 10- Grito el pelirrojo mientras la dejaba parada en la esquina, aun un poco sorprendida-.

-Esto es tan sorpresivo…-Dijo la peli rosada, luego sonrió para ella misma- Seguro se refiere a una cita de amigos, nada más, jaja…-.

-No existen tal cosa como las citas de amigos-Dijo una voz a su lado, Katz la observaba desde su auto con el entre cejo fruncido- No iras, ¿verdad?-.

-Eso no le interesa a un profesor, ¿Cierto?-Dijo la chica, tratando de no dejarse amedrentar-.

-Sube que te llevo-Dijo el pelirrojo, abriendo la puerta a su lado, la chica se preparaba para una negativa, pero Katz no iba a ponérsela fácil, esbozó una sonrisa burlona- Pero comprendo… Si tienes miedo solo debes decirlo…-.

-Ya te dije que no te temo-Dijo Coraje mientras subía al auto- Y Muriel me está esperando asique llévame rápido, por favor…-.

-Entendido, damita-Rio Katz mientras arrancaba el coche. Sin embargo tomo una vuelta equivocada, agarrando una calle no muy transitada y sin previo aviso comenzó a acelerar, coraje se agarró del asiento aterrada, pero el pelirrojo no disminuyó la velocidad- Recuerda nuestro trato…-Fue entonces que chasqueo los dedos y dos arañas treparon a la parte posterior del asiento del copiloto-.

-Coraje las sintió llegar a sus hombros por lo que abrió los ojos, algunas lágrimas escaparon por su mejilla mientras Katz apretaba aún más el acelerador. Entonces vio como la barra de seguridad de un tren bajaba- Ya.. YA PARA KATZ!-Rogo ella aterrada-.

-No hasta que lo admitas-Dijo él riendo frenético, el motor comenzaba a aumentar su volumen, por lo que la chica tuvo que gritar para ser escuchada-.

-ESTA BIEN!-Dijo cerrando los ojos- ESTOY ASUSTADA, ATERRADA! AHORA PARA EL CARROOOO!-Coraje se sorprendió de lo rápido que el auto freno, gracias a dios llevaba el cinturón de seguridad o habría salido despedida-.

-Ya lo dijiste… Ahora no iras con él…-Dijo Katz sonriendo con malicia-… Recuerda nuestra apuesta… Mañana a las 10 te pasare a buscar…-.

Una vez la barrera subió Katz retomo la calle que llevaba a la casa de Coraje, la chica no dijo palabra alguna ya que reconocía su derrota. ¿Cómo había logrado hacerla sucumbir otra vez? Él la manipulaba y la controlaba a su antojo, parecía conocerla mucho mejor de lo que ella se conocía a sí misma. Su mente solo le reprochaba una y otra vez su ingenuidad, su torpeza. Todo por esa estúpida apuesta.

* * *

Era un viernes realmente precioso y tranquilo, sus compañeros estaban animado al salir al recreo, platicaban de los planes para este fin de semana y de cómo no iba a prestar sus deberes el lunes para aquellos que nunca los hacían, riendo a sabiendas que esa era una negativa destinada a fracasar.

Ella se había de separado de Scare unos momentos, él chico se había visto obligado a ayudar al profesor a llevar unas cosas de regreso a la biblioteca, seguramente porque al hombre le desagradaba hacerlo solo, o por lo menos eso era lo que Scare decía. Asique Coraje se encamino a la tienda de la escuela y compro algo para beber, sentándose a esperar a su amigo en el lugar de siempre.

Entre sus manos descansaba un libro, una novela que Scare le había recomendado, narraba la huida de un niño a manos de un extraño de sombrero, que lo llevaba a una casa donde todo lo que él deseara lo tendría, pero ella sabía que allí había un trasfondo aterrado y tembló un poco a reconocer cierto parentesco que lo que ella estaba viviendo por culpa de aquel hechicero excéntrico. Dio un suspiro cerrando la tapa del libro y se preguntó si aquel deseo no estaba destinado a acabar en tragedia.

Pero sus meditaciones fueron eclipsada por una figura, para frente a ella. Coraje abrió los ojos sorprendida de encontrarse con el entrecejo fruncido del profesor de ciencia, aquel pelirrojo le helaba la sangre con solo posar sus ojos en ella. Al momento que él se sentó involuntariamente ella se apartó de su lado, tirando la lata que estaba bebido, la cual vacío su contenido en el suelo junto a la banca.

-Me molesta como te ocultas de mí…-Dijo Katz mirándola de reojo-.

-Yo-Yo no me oculto de nadie… U-Usted debería ocultarse de la policía, por criminal- Dijo Coraje, tratando, inútilmente, de ocultar el temblequeo en su voz-.

-Katz sonrió de lado al escuchar la acusación de su pequeña y temblorosa estudiante- Hablas como si la policía pudiera tocarme o es que acaso…- Él pego su pierna a la de ella, haciendo que Coraje se ruborizara-… ¿Crees que Justo o Muriel te salvarían de mí?...-.

-Coraje borro el nerviosismo que su rostro reflejaba ante aquel contacto y miro a su profesor desafiante- Yo los protegeré a ellos, siempre ha sido así y a vos no te temo, como tampoco a Cajun, ni a Le Quak-Sentencio antes de girarse, dispuesta a volver a clase. Pero una mano fuerte se lo impidió-.

-Katz la atrajo hacia él, pegando su cuerpo al de ella y causando un torpe tropezó que la chica causo al tratar de evitar que sus cuerpos chocaran- ¿A mí me parece que me temes?... –Pego su rostro al de ella, acortando la diferencia de estatura y se hecho hacia atrás, sentándose en la banca con Coraje sentada sobre su regazo- Puedo sentir como todo tu cuerpo tiembla, tu corazón se acelera, tu respiración se agita, cierra los ojos queriendo negar lo que está pasando, pero mi voz te recuerda que esta es la realidad y que tu rostro se enrójese con cada rose de mis manos en tus mejillas, en tu cuellos, en tus hombros, en tus pechos…-.

-La descripción que Coraje acato involuntariamente la hacía sentir a un más vulnerable de lo que por sí ya era. Todo su ser temblaba y una ligera descarga eléctrica recorría toda su espina dorsal para luego quedarse en las zonas por la que la mano del pelirrojo pasaba, sintiendo un calor inusual- NOO!...-Grito en lo que ella espero que fuera lo suficientemente audible como para que alguien viniera, pero su voz también salió extraña, como un pequeño susurro lleno de angustia y un poco de vergüenza- Pa-Para…-.

-Katz rio por lo bajo ante los débiles ruegos que se entremezclaban con los gemidos que la chica se negaba a reconocer como tales- ¿Ves?... ¿Ves cómo me temes?... Y aun así… Te excita mi cercanía-Dijo victorioso el profesor mientras su mano acariciaba los pliegues de la falda comenzando lentamente a subirla-.

-Coraje se sobresaltó al sentir como la mano de Katz acariciaba su muslo a medida que subía la delicada prenda, y se removió incomoda, esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos, no sería una mascota y, mucho menos, su juguete. Valiéndose de la distracción del hombre acomodo su codo lo suficiente para que acabara golpeando el estómago de Katz, haciendo que la soltara oportunidad que ella aprovecho para incorporarse, una lagrima escapo de sus ojos- Ves como no te temo!-Dijo molesta-.

-Katz se llevó una mano al estómago pero pronto la retiro y una nueva sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en su rostro- Asique no me temes, ¿eh?... Pues te tengo una apuesta…-.

-Coraje retrocedió cuando el profesor se paró, frunciendo el entre cejo, su voz delataba su poca confianza en aquel pelirrojo- ¿… Que… Apuesta?-.

-Katz levando un dedo, acortando la distancia entre ambos con una sonrisa divertida en los labios- Es fácil… Una apuesta, si tu ganas yo desapareceré de esta escuela y de tu vida…-.

-Coraje dio un salto al ver como el hombre se acercaba con tanta agilidad, por primera vez el recuerdo del Katz felino de su dimensión llego a su mente-¿… Pe-Pero que pasa… Si yo pierdo…?-.

-Katz la tomo del ante brazo, ya que la chica se había llevado ambas manos hacia el pecho, en actitud protectora, y la atrajo hacia él. Sus narices casi se rosaron una con otra- Harás lo que yo te ordene por todo un día…-Dejo que la joven se agitara para liberarse de su agarre, dándose el lujo de ver su miedo un poco, antes de dejarla ir-.

-No- No vuelvas a hacer eso- Dijo Coraje en lo que pareció más una súplica que una amenaza, entonces la curiosidad adorno sus ojos- y…¿De qué se trataría la apuesta?-.

-Me alegra que estés interesada- Exclamo Katz-.

- Todavía no acepte nada- Dijo Coraje, dando un paso hacia atrás- y-y apúrate, tengo que volver a clase…-.

-Claro, claro… No olvides que yo también ando trabajando- Dijo Katz con una expresión de fingida molestia- En fin, la cosa es que no tienes que admitir que tienes miedo, si lo haces yo gano… Simple, ¿a qué si?...-El pelirrojo la miro sonriente, parecía que la victoria ya hubiese ocurrido y esa fuese un ensayo de su futura expresión de triunfo-…Solo piénsalo… Claro que si no aceptas solo es cuestión de tiempo… Para que termines sucumbiendo ante mi…-Rio el profesor mientras se giraba para irse-.

- Sos muy seguro…-Dijo Coraje, agachando la cabeza, tenía mucho que perder, pero también mucho que ganar- E-está bien…-Dijo en un susurro, aun dudoso-.

-Bien dicho, la apuesta comienza a partir de ahora…-Rio el pelirrojo desapareciendo entre unos arbustos. Coraje se quedó allí, empezando a lamentarse de su estúpida decisión-.

* * *

Ella se preguntaba, porque brillaba tan hermoso sol en un día tan nefasto, sintió ganas de llorar cuando le consulto la noche anterior a Shirley si podía tomarse el sábado libre y, por desgracia, la médium la había dejado. Espera poder valerse de su negativa para disculparse con Scare en su lugar se le ocurrió una solución peor.

-Esto no es lo que habíamos quedado-Dijo Scare en un susurro mientras miraba a las dos personas frente a él, uno con cara de pocos amigos y otra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-.

-Pe-Pero ella insistió en que quería compensarme por lo de aquella vez…-Dijo Coraje y no mentía. Por alguna casualidad increíble, antes de salir del colegio Princess la encaro y le rogo que salieran el sábado, la peli rosada dijo que sí, pero que serían cuatro y la chica simplemente asintió al instante- Que casualidad y justo a tiempo-Dijo Coraje, animada por no tener que explicar nada a Scare y evitar estar a solas con Katz-.

-Sí, ¿no?... Una gran casualidad-Dijo Scare mirando a la chica, quien le sonreía al pelirrojo como una niña inocente. Cuando Princess se percató de la mirada de Scare solo se pasó un dedo por la garganta con aparente disimulo- Bueno, vamos…-.

Katz estaba por tomar el brazo de Coraje, pero en ese preciso momento Scare se le adelanto y la aparto sin que la peli rosada se percatara si quiera. El profesor observo al chico que le sonreí señalando con la mirada que él había perdido este asalto. El pelirrojo iba a protestar cuando una garrapata de senos medianamente grandes se agarró de su brazo-.

-Vamos, Sensei-Dijo con aparente emoción de niña la rubia-.

-Si…-Dijo tajante Katz, mirando a Coraje, como esperando que la estudiante se girara a verlo, pero en lugar de eso simplemente rio junto a su amigo- Tsk…-él solo chasqueo la lengua-.

-Princess por su parte miro a Katz y luego al objeto de esa reacción, su mirada se tornó severa al instante. En cuanto habían llegado a la gran cola de la entrada del parque de diversiones las dos parejas se habían repartido en colas distintas- a ver quién llega primero!- Rio ella, a sabiendas que esto le daría una oportunidad, saco su celular con disimulo y mando un mensaje-.

-"Recuerda nuestro plan y no lo arruines"- Leyó mentalmente Scare, mientras suspiraba guardando su celular- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?-.

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo Scare?-Pregunto Coraje, sonriéndole amistosamente-¿Algo importante?-.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Scare un poco sobre saltado, entonces la chica señalo el bolsillo donde se había guardado el celular, él forzó una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza- Solo publicidad, nada importante, creo que nos falta poco-.

-Sí, tienes razón- Celebro Coraje-.

-Princess miro a los dos desde un poco más adelante- Acércate más, idiota…-Dijo por lo bajo-.

-¿Dijiste algo?...-Pregunto Katz, su tono monótono no hacía más que retarla a esforzarse más-.

- No…-Negó con la cabeza mientras se abrazaba al brazo del pelirrojo- Esta es… La primera vez que vengo a un parque de diversiones ¿Sabia?...- Dijo ella mirándolo con una bien ensayada sonrisa inocente-.

-Katz rio tan fuerte que la gente a su alrededor retrocedió un poco, lo más disimuladamente posible, Princess lo observo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa- ¿Realmente esperas que me crea eso de alguien que estuvo en Egipto? Jajaja. A otro perro con ese hueso, mocosa- Dijo él sarcásticamente para luego volver a avanzar hacia la boletería-.

* * *

Una vez los cuatro estuvieron adentro miraron a su alrededor pero la única a la que le brillaban los ojos era a Coraje, quien no dejaba ver los adornos y el colorido, los niños jugando y riendo. Todo tenía un clima tan cálido que logro desvanecer a la figura que estaba tras ella.

-Jaja, ¿qué edad tienes?- Rio Katz mientras la miraba con una ceja alzada-.

-Ella se giró con una enorme sonrisa mientras exclamaba- Esta es la primera vez que vengo a un parque tan grande, bueno, he estado en ferias de pue… blo…-Entonces recordó con quien hablaba y otra vez volvió a dar un salto para alejarse de él, su rostro se había sonrojado notoriamente-...-.

-Princess sonrió, esperando que esa acción molestara al pelirrojo y soltara una frase aún más cortante que la que ella recibió. Pero Katz solo se acercó a Coraje y revolvió sus cabellos con una sonrisa un tanto altanera- Ey, que no voy a hacerte nada…Aun…-Lo último lo susurro tan bajo que ni la rubia, ni Scare pudieron oírlo, pero lo que allá sido hiso que la peli rosada corriera hacia su amigo y lo arrastrara con ella. Princess apretó los dientes, no estaba dispuesta a ocultar su furia y enfado, entonces se percató de la mirada de Katz quien le sonrió con malicia mientras seguía a la pareja de amigos-.

-Maldito, cretino…-Susurro Princess mientras sentía que su rostro se sonrojaba, fue caminando desinteresadamente hasta alcanza a los otros tres. Para cuando volvió a agarrarse del brazo de Katz su sonrisa de niña buena había regresado, miro a Coraje que temblaba al ver al montaña rusa- Subamos de una vez, es lo más divertido de todo el parque- Rio con malicia, mientras iba hasta la peli rosada y aprisionaba su brazo-.

-yo… Creo que me quedare abajo, jeje…-Rio nerviosa Coraje, pero la rubia ya la empezaba a jalar hacia la cola de dicho juego-.

-Ya verás lo divertido que es…-Rio Princess, sus ojos miraban al frente, puesto que su expresión mostraba satisfacción, al tener a la indefensa joven bien agarrada-.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 4 ! **

**Gracias por esperar =**

**Gracias por los follows y los favs.**

**Pero sobre todo a los Reviews que siempre me animan •^^•**

**Bye bye**


End file.
